I Think I Might Be In Love With An Assassin (REWRITE)
by The Phoenix Avenger
Summary: Ayaka Takahashi is a girl with a bad attitude and a bitchy personality. But look behind that wall and you see a kind girl who cares about her friends. When she takes the Hunter Exam with her friend Nanase and Karin she meets a middle aged man, a hyper-positive super-boy, a Cliché revenge seeker and an ex-assassin. What could go wrong? KilluaxOC, GonxOC Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**El-chan: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't gotten this out sooner, it was just that I was sick for the last couple days. My throat hurts, but I'm fine. Enjoy!**

**A-chan: El-chan only owns the OC's.**

* * *

Nobody's POV

That old man is really starting to piss me off. Ayaka sighed and and looked up to be greeted by her best friends face.

"Hello Nanase, long time no see." She said, looking at her light brown haired friend, Nanase.

"That's an understatement, Ayaka." The girl replied looking at her blonde haired friend and examining the bandages going from her mid upper-arm to her wrist on each arm. Both girls started laughing at each other.

"What happened to your glasses?" Nanase asked.

"I wear contacts now." She explained. "Apparently no glasses suits me. And what happened to your 'I'm gonna dye my hair pink.'?"

"I decided not to. And I was going to dye it orange, not pink."

Nanase corrected her.

"That's what you said to everyone else but I saw you looking at pink hair dye."

"You were gonna dye your hair purple."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Said Ayaka, sounding quite sympathetic.

"How's the scythe training?"

"It's okay." Ayaka replied. "Look what I can do." She took out her scythe that had two blades on each end. She threw it in the air, where it spun around in multiple times, then caught it, placing it back on her back.

"Anyways, these are my friends." Nanase pointed behind her at three people behind her. One was tall, had black hair and looked kind of old, another was blonde and another had black hair and looked twelve.

"You shouldn't make friends with complete strangers." Ayaka

turned around and walked away.

Nanase sighed at her best friend.

"Then how would I have become friends with you then, dumbass!" Nanase shouted.

"I saved your life, theres a difference, Stupid." And so, Ayaka walked away.

~Later when they were walking~

"Karin, I'm BORED." Ayaka complained to the girl next to her. The girl was pretty with long light blue hair and purple eyes.

"That's because you, my dear, are flying on a scythe." The girl, Karin, replied.

"Yes but he didn't say, I HAD to walk did he now, sweetie." Ayaka replied.

"Well darling, you could do it to pass the time."

"Well dearest, that would be a waste of time." Ayaka saw Nanase Running up to where they were in line.

"Hello, Nanase." Nanase looked at Karin.

"She's in nice mode." Karin said.

"OH SHIT SHE'S IN NICE MODE!" Nanase shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sweetie?" Ayaka asked.

"OH GOD SHE EVEN CALLED ME SWEETIE!" She shouted, and, at this, Nanase slapped Ayaka.

"WHAT THE FUCK NANASE, YOU BITCH! WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU FUCKING SLAP ME, YOU PEIE IF SHIT!" Ayaka shouted at Nanase.

"She's back. Oh and Ayaka, your a loser." Nanase replied.

"Pig."

"Freak." Nanase said.

"Bitch."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ayaka had finished their game of word tennis and carried on running. (Flying.)

~Later~

**PLZ READ!**

**Ayaka is ignoring Gon and the rest because of her Issues wih making friends. Some shit goes down and she winds up trusting them. Also, I'm skipping the entire first phase. You think OMGOODNESS (Pronounced Oh-em-goodness) I thought its not gonna be fast paced anymore. Well it's not. I'm just skipping the first phase because its boring to write when Ayaka's on her own.**

**ON WITH THE TALE!**

Ayaka's Pov

We were faced with a large iron door with high walls surrounding it. The doors opened, and I, along with everyone else, entered the area. I was surprised and delighted to see the place filled with cooking materials and a wierd rotate able roaster thing. If this is a test base on cooking, then I have already passed. I walk forward along with Nanase and Karin, to see that two people, most likely the examiners, are looking at us. Then, the girl spoke.

"I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner." The girl said.

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." Then, a massive rumbling skid came from their direction. People were saying things like, 'what was that?'.

"You must be hungry." Menchi said.

"Starving." Buhara replied.

"There you go. The Second Phase will involve cooking!" I felt a familiar happiness only felt when doing something you love.

~Later~

"So, pigs huh?" Said Nanase, following those wierd people.

I stop and turn Ito the direction of a couple of plants. I frown and picks leaf and smell it. A smile forms on my face. I have an idea!

"Ayaka what are you- don't eat eat that mysterious leaf, who knows what that could be!" Nanase scolded.

"It's mint. I can use this for cooking." I replied. Picking some leaves. I eat one. "Definitely mint." I confirm, and smile. My plan will work.

"Now where are these pigs?" I ask, Turning around and walking ahead of everyone.

~Later~

I bonked the butt of my sword onto the pigs head, and then I begin to drag it back. When I did get back I switched the rotated thing for a tray to put on it. I somehow managed to mince the pork. I put it into bowls before adding grated cheese. I mixed it together, pressing the meat into rough speres and placing it onto the tray thing above the fire, and plaing a bowl over the two 'burgers' I place white coloured charcoal over the bowl, warming oh up and effectively making an 'oven'. I find tomatoes, chilli peppers and spring onions onto it. Not to far from the charcoal, but not so close that you have little peices of white charcoal in your salsa.

Once the vegetables are done, I took them off and remove the skin off of the tomato and diced up all of them. I then mix it up with mint, olive oil, lemon juice and lime juice. I mixed it up, and took out my cooked burger from the grill, placing it onto two plates. I then put my salsa on top of the burger and look at it. It looked okay.

I made a third one so I could try it myself though. I took of a bit and ate it. It tasted so GOOD! I think. Anyway. I take up the burgers. Carefully. I place them in front of the examiners, biting my lip. Buhara gave me an instant pass. I rested my gas won Menchi. She tried a bite of the burger, then smiled, and ate the rest. I bit my lip, waiting for her to ridicule me on something.

"Pass." Everyone turns around at that word, and I smile, picking up the plates and placing them down on my cooking area, smiling.


	2. Please Read

**Hey guys.**

**Ummm... How do I put this. I have really bad writers block. I can't write anything because of it and it's pissing me off. All my inspiration is gone and I keep imagining my OC's and the characters dying off in really weird, sad and gruesome ways. So, HELP ME! This is torture! I can't write any fan fiction and it HURTS! Suggestions? Have any of you guys had really bad writers block before and have any tips to deal with it? I'll do anything here, so HELP! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**HELP ME,**

**~The Phoenix Avenger~**


End file.
